Janit Adventure Too
by AceDecade
Summary: Janit back from the dead to help defeated the evil boss man and traveled to places. also she got in trouble with the law.


janet adventure 2

chapter own: a newer start

janit was walked down the hignway wondering about the boss and who he died. just then there was a lawyer and he named johannes. "helo janet i am lawyer' sayd lawyer. janer said hi as well and they keeped walking. suddenly the lawyer said YOUR UNDER ARREST and attacked janit but janet was defended becuse she had a spear. she stabb the lawyer and he become a ghost. I WILL HAUNT YOU say the ghost lawyer and he went t tell the judge.

chapter too: legal probles

janit ran away from judge who droved a tank and he shouted OBJECTION TO YOU but janit runned away from them and excaped. then she met rob and he said "you can hide!" so janey hid from the laws, then it was safe to leave and she said "thanks for the soup" because she stole soup. then rob sued her for steal the soup. janit escaped on the highwat. finally there was a kitchen and she cooke the soop and throw it at rob OW THIS BURNS sayd rob and he was blind and hit by a car so he died.

chapter three: boss returns

boss returned and said "time to stop janit!" and he found his lazer and shot his henchman because he was ecvil. then he shot an alien to stop science. finally he aimed at janet and fired but it was only a computer screen so he broke his computer screen. then janit got a misterious call on her sell phone. she answer and it sayd in a misterious voice. janit got a new identity that she stole from rob so now janit is rob.

chapter foar: rob's identity

rob is really janet in disguse

chapter fife: disguise

janit and rob run to the mall to hide from the lawyer so he ran to the mall. then later she found a kiosk that sells phones so she bought one. it sayd "misterous voice" and it was used to call janit and tell her that. later janet found finfer prints and discovered that it was rob what called janet but rob was dead and he was actually janit so janet didnt know who phone was.

shapter six: the phone

the phone was haunted because rob was dead and it was used to set janeyt up. the lawyer had the phone so he called janit and told her. then he knew about rob being janit so he brought in his police squad to capture ujanet. janit was trapped. she had falled into the lawyers trap. then she know there was no way out.

chapter seven: a way out

THEN BOSS CAME IN AND FIRED HIS LAZER THE COPS AND THEY DIED

thats for being the law. he said. said the boss. then the elevator opened and a bomb ezploded and killed boss but he wasnt dead but he was studden. then janit escaped from the caos because the boss got stunned. then boss waked up and he told the lawyer and judge to catch chanet but they wouldnt because he was evil so he shot judge and his tank bowed up. judge and boss and lawyer were mad at boss so they fighted. the fight was over when boss used magic to stop the ghosts. then he used bagic and teleported away.

chapter eitht: janit eskaped

then boss was studden by the explosion and he fanted so janit excaped out the mall. the knew the future was danger so she had to go to the passed. she found dinosaurs and one was boss and he said RAER and chacet jannet and she ran away so she went to the future. there were robots and lazers and one was boss so he chazer her and she runned away. time power sayd janiet and she went to the age of the pat where there were caves and places. janit said i am save here and she rested. when she woked up, she was surprised.

chapter eight: a surprised

janit was surprised when she saw boss standing at the cave. he had found her so she was found. she looked around but then she found a tarp door. she excaped once again but boss folowed her and she was traped again. finally boss got his lazer and shot him. janit was dead. but then she woke up. was a dream! asked janit. then she was saw boss and he said that chapter 8 never happened!

xhapter nin: polt twist

boss firwed at janet and she dodged the lazer,. then the phone range. janit answered and he phone said "goodbye janit" and it was boss who called to tell her that she was about. to die. janit said NO WAY and used her hat to deflect the lazer and it hit the wall whidh fell on boss. he was crushed. then a dinosaur and a robot arrived because of time travel. janit was about to die when rob entered the room.

chapter tem: the final fight

boss was dead and he was ghost. judge and lawyer arrived and so did rob who was angry at aliens, then he shot the alien and the ghosts used there power to seal him in time forever. science had lost and boss was at pease. then the ghosts disppeared and janet was done.


End file.
